


Fragile in Mind, Darkness at Heart

by CSavageWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I just thought I'd tag it in case it made anyone uncomfortable, Nothing underage happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSavageWrites/pseuds/CSavageWrites
Summary: A breath taking need for vengeance, an insatiable need for revenge, and homework.Hadrian Potter was certainly an enigma, but not in the way everyone thought.Firstly, because he didn't hate Voldemort. In fact, he was actually quite fond of them. Though no one else seemed to notice. His revenge wasn't due to the murder of parents he didn't remember, or of a life that never was - it was war, people die, and if they were important enough to be noticed by Voldemort, then they knew it was coming.Still doesn't mean they should have left him with the Dursleys though. But that would change soon, he wouldn't have to stay there anymore. Not if he got his own way, that was, and he always did.





	Fragile in Mind, Darkness at Heart

Darkness encompassed the room. A few hours prior, there had been a sliver of light, shining through the small gap under the door – but it had faded with the light of day. The sounds of life had gone away with it, leaving him abandoned in the silence. It was sad to say that this was not new, and hadn’t been for years now. 

Years before, the silence had bothered him, opening his mind to the everlasting loneliness that accompanied him always. Now, it was a comfort, knowing that there was no one around to catch him out. Most ten-year olds would have started crying out for help by now – wanting the comfort that only a parent could provide. He had never understood why, but then again, he didn’t have any parents either. He wasn’t sure if he was technically ten anymore either – although he still looked so, but no one was likely to notice anyway.

His parents had died when he was only a year old, leaving him in the clutches of his beastly aunt and uncle. He hated them simply for that fact alone, as they themselves had taken away his chance to grow up with a loving family. Knowing that they had died due to drunk driving was even worse though – or it would be, if he believed his aunt. She always got this sort of faraway look in her eyes. No one would look like that over someone they despised– it wasn’t hard to see that she was hiding something. Either way, it had always made him wonder how his parents had actually died; were they murdered, were they spies that had been caught during a mission, or had they simply died in some mundane way, and this was his aunt’s way of undermining them, even in their graves?

It didn’t matter anyway. They were dead, and they had left him at the mercy of the people who loathed him for something they had done, and that was why he hated them. They could have been amazing people; donated to charity, helped the elderly cross the street, or just have been as kind as one could be. They had abandoned him to his fate, with not a word against his placement in their wills. Not a thought about what might happen to him should they not be there.

It was lucky that he wasn’t completely helpless. He was special, that much was certainly true. Snatches of memories that weren’t his – never quite fully formed, but always there – sprang to mind at once. As did the cause behind the light blue glowing ball of light, currently floating in the air around him. He had magic, and that was always something to be proud of.

His name was Hadrian James Potter, and one day he would rule the world.


End file.
